Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating mechanism for a fishing reel comprising a worm shaft and an engagement pin, and a fishing reel equipped with the same,
Background information
A fishing reel, such as a dual-bearing reel or a spinning reel, includes a reciprocating mechanism having a worm shaft comprising intersecting spiral grooves, and an engagement pin that engages with the spiral grooves, in order to wind a fishing line evenly onto a spool (for example, refer to Japanese unexamined utility model application publication No. H04-19174). A conventional worm shaft is made of synthetic resin in which spiral grooves are formed by injection molding to suppress variations in the shape of the spiral grooves.